


Reassurances

by frapandfurious



Series: Kylux Ficlet Medley [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything I Touch Turns to Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was how it felt, to have someone love you unconditionally. To be able to fall and know someone was there to lift you back up; to show them the ugliest parts of you and have them still find you beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurances

It was a bad day. Hux didn’t have many, but when he did…well.

 

It was early. He was standing in the refresher in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. He hadn’t combed his hair yet, hadn’t bothered to pull on his tunic or socks, only his uniform pants. When Hux had bad days he didn’t break down or yell or cry, or _destroy expensive equipment_ , he simply went sort of…blank. He was always in control of his features throughout; to show weakness would be a fate worse than death. His _mind_ , however, became a cacophony of self-doubt. There were the familiar old doubts in his abilities as a leader, his value as a soldier, his worth as a son of a respected Imperial family.  And now, in recent months, new ones: uncertainty about his worth as a partner, a lover. If he wasn’t even good enough for his own family how could he ever hope to be good enough for the powerful, beautiful, surprisingly devoted man who lay in his bed?

 

Hux let out a long sigh. He’d have to go back eventually. Kylo would sense his absence even before waking fully and Hux hated to allow him to wake up alone. He’d put on a brave face like he always did, knowing Kylo would see through it.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Kylo approaching until his reflection slowly appeared in the mirror behind Hux’s. His hair was sleep-mussed and his eyes half-lidded. He stood flush against Hux’s back and wrapped large hands around his slim waist; the tips of his fingers nearly touched. Hux shuddered at the warmth of them on his cool skin. Kylo pressed his face into the crook of Hux’s neck and closed his eyes. For a second Hux wondered if he was going to fall back asleep like that. Then he felt the soft press of lips and shuddered again.

 

“Talk to me,” Kylo mumbled into his skin, his voice deep and rough.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Hux answered quietly. He placed his slender fingers over Kylo’s, traced along his knuckles. Maybe he could distract him into a change of topic.

 

Kylo’s eyes opened, soft and sleepy and warm, and met Hux’s gaze in the mirror.

 

“I love your eyes,” Kylo said, “they’re so bright.”

 

“Don’t,” Hux warned. He didn’t want pity or false reassurances.

 

“But it’s true.” Kylo shifted and wrapped his arms fully around Hux’s waist, adjusted his head so his chin rested on Hux’s shoulder. “Do you know what I see right now?”

 

Hux gulped. He didn’t answer.

 

“I see the handsome face that it’s my privilege to see first thing when I wake. I see the hands that have given me indescribable pleasure. I see the body that lies close to me at night and stands at my side during the day.”

 

Hux flushed. He felt his lip tremble.

 

“I also see a brilliant mind belonging to a fearless leader. Who else could have done what you have done, at your age? No one. There is no one like you, Hux. Not for the Order and not for me.” Kylo’s voice was thick with emotion. “You’re the only one I trust, the only one I have ever given myself to this way. You hold me together when I think I’m going to split into a thousand pieces. When you look at me I feel like I can conquer _anything_ , but if I don’t it wouldn’t matter because having you is like holding an entire galaxy in my hands. Don’t you see? You’re everything.” Kylo pressed a firm kiss to his cheek. “I _know_ how it feels to not see your own worth. When you feel that way, come to me. I’ll see it for you. I’ll believe in you for both of us, until you believe in yourself again.”

 

Hux never cried, and he didn’t cry now, but he blinked away the dampness in his eyes and he shook all over, would have sunk to the ground if not for Kylo holding him up. So this was how it felt, to have someone love you unconditionally. To be able to fall and know someone was there to lift you back up; to show them the ugliest parts of you and have them still find you beautiful. It was something he never thought he’d have, wouldn’t have known what to do with it if he did. Now he knew: he’d fight so fiercely to protect this man and what they shared. He’d do anything and everything to see him happy and safe. _That_ , he realized, was love. Not some improbable romance without obstacles, but a battle on behalf of one’s beloved. One they both took up willingly and fervently and with everything they had.

 

Unable to speak, he turned sharply in Kylo’s arms and held his head, looked into his eyes for a moment, then began pressing kisses all over his face. He didn’t need to speak. Kylo would sense his gratitude and know he’d said the right things. He finished his tender barrage with a lingering kiss to Kylo’s mouth. He could feel his smile. He began to smile, too.

 

Suddenly there were hands gripping his thighs and arms hoisting him up over one broad shoulder. It surprised a laugh out of Hux and he fought back halfheartedly. Kylo carried him back to the bedroom.

 

“Put me down, you beast. You’re going to wrinkle my pants.”

 

“Hmm, can’t have that. You’ll just have to take them off.”

 

“You’ll have to make me.”

 

From this angle, he had an excellent view of Kylo’s ass, in nothing but a pair of shorts. He gave it a playful slap and Kylo jumped. He stood at the end of the bed and tossed Hux forward, caught him with the Force before he landed so that he hovered there a moment, panting and grinning. Then he lowered Hux gently onto the mattress and grasped the ankles of his uniform trousers. When Hux nodded permission, he slid them off and tossed them aside. With a ravenous grin, he crawled onto the bed over Hux. Hux braced himself for a searing kiss or a bite at his neck, so when soft lips pecked the tip of his nose instead, he had to laugh again at this incredible, ridiculous man, maybe not perfect, but perfect for him. He grasped Kylo’s hair and pulled him down into a proper kiss.

 

It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This one wasn't a prompt fill exactly but it was for someone on tumblr so close enough.
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
